


[Podfic] Impossible Until It's Done

by kansouame



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are either a genius of unheard of proportions, or a complete moron. Is it even possible to incept yourself?"</p><p>    Eames can't sleep. It's somehow Arthur's fault. Arthur is not impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Impossible Until It's Done

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Impossible Until It's Done](https://archiveofourown.org/works/114431) by [Aviss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss). 



> Download Podfic: [Impossibe Until It's Done](http://www.mediafire.com/?v4cc640ttbjox2w)
> 
> I recorded this awhile back. (Actually before I bought my good mic so excuse the recording quality.) Someone recently couldn't find this and I realized that don't have all my works in one place. So although this was posted over on my LJ and DW master list, I wanted to put it here.

Title: Impossible Until It's Done  
Author: Aviss  
Reader: kansouame  
Fandom: Inception  
Rating: PG-13 (language)  
Pairing: Eames/Arthur  
File size/type: 40.4 MB, .mp3 (zipped)  
Length: 43m 10s  
Summary: "You are either a genius of unheard of proportions, or a complete moron. Is it even possible to incept yourself?"  
Eames can't sleep. It's somehow Arthur's fault. Arthur is not impressed.  
Text version: [Impossibe Until It's Done](http://archiveofourown.org/works/114431)  
Download Podfic: [Impossibe Until It's Done](http://www.mediafire.com/?v4cc640ttbjox2w)


End file.
